


Never Enough Time

by space_squirrel



Series: Perfect 100's [13]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel/pseuds/space_squirrel
Summary: There's never enough time, not when there's a war to win.





	Never Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLocalPriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/gifts).



* * *

Earth is burning. The air is thick, chalky; and smells of rotten flesh and blood. Shepard swallows back bile, ducking for cover. Vega slams in beside her as he opens fire, taking out a nearby husk.

"Where's Scars?" He shouts, and Shepard whirls around, eyes wild with fear. He had been on her six, a second ago, he had—

Everything drops to slow motion. A banshee wails; Garrus cries out in horror. His scream reverberates across the battlefield, then: a horrific gurgling, followed by deafening silence.

 _There's never enough time_ , she thinks, dragging herself upright and sprinting towards the beam.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you leave early, Liz. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS.


End file.
